diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Set Dungeon/Guides
The guides are based on videos made by Quin69 and sometimes other people. General Tips *Some objectives can be completely trivialized, or made significantly easier, by equipping certain synergestic items or skills. They will be marked with Cheat option. *Objectives that require not being hit by attacks or Crowd Control effects are not failed if the character is immune to them, permanently or temporarily, at the moment of taking the hit. *Hits taken by pets do not fail the dungeon. *Fatal damage only fails the dungeon if all life-saver effects are exhausted. *When nearly all monsters are killed, remaining ones are highlighted on the map. *Carefully checking the corners is advised to avoid returning to previously explored areas in search for last remaining foes. However, after multiple runs, empty areas will most likely be known. *Map and layout, as well as monsters' positions, are static. It is safe to develop a movement pattern. *Monster Life and damage is significantly lower than on Torment X, therefore even an average gear can be used to successfully clear a Set Dungeon. However, for time sake, one should aim for higher damage output (with some exceptions). *Some objectives require the monsters to be killed slowly, without triggering their premature death. In that case, reducing damage output by changing skills and equipment may be required. *Area of effect damage skills are mandatory due to the sheer number of foes opposing heroes and limited time. *Nearly every dungeon is a large map, therefore relocation skills are mandatory, preferably with items that make them recharge faster and/or last longer. *For objectives that require multiple foes to be hit / killed in a specific way at once, items and skills with pulling in trait are often useful. *Since total number of foes is limited, it is advised to earn objectives that require large number of foes to be hit or killed in a certain way as a soon as possible, otherwise player may find themselves not having enough enemies left. *Leaving the dungeon at any moment resets it. Immortal King's Call *Objective 1: Kill every Elite using the 250% damage bonus (with both Wrath of the Berserker and Call of the Ancients active) **Difficulty: Average (Normal), Easy (Cheat) *Objective 2: Maintain Wrath of the Berserker for 120 seconds **Difficulty: Easy Tips: *King's Guardians deal high damage with their leaps; Nerves of Steel helps. Their Mortars are a threat too, but can be mitigated with The Star of Azkaranth. *As Call of the Ancients is permanent (can easily be resummoned if one of them falls), and Wrath of the Berserker has to be nearly permanent anyway, killing Elites with these two set bonuses comes naturally. *Using Boulder Toss or Seismic Slam allows quickly expending Fury and resetting the cooldown of WotB. To keep it active, it must be recast before its duration wears off. *Obsidian Ring of the Zodiac and cooldown reduction are advised to minimize risks of not resetting the cooldown of WotB before its 20-seconds duration expires. Boon of Bul-Kathos also becomes an obvious choice for passive. *To sustain enough Fury, generating skills are recommended; Fury of the Ancients or the respective rune of the Call of the Ancients skill award enough resources even without Primary skills. *A buff icon will appear when WotB timer starts, helping to track the 2 minute timer. Might of the Earth *Objective 1: Use , Ground Stomp and then Earthquake in under 6 seconds on every Elite (7 total) **Difficulty: Insane *Objective 2: Freeze and kill at least 1 enemy every 10 seconds for 1 minute **Difficulty: Easy Tips: *Defenders of Might are quite fragile. Having excessive damage will kill them before player can perform a full combo. *Combo does not trigger from Earthquakes triggered by the set; it must be actually cast. Maintaining its cooldown as low as possible will prevent the necessity to wait if an Elite is encountered before it resets. *Boulder Toss or another quick Fury spender is needed to reset the cooldowns. *Due to Defenders of Might spawning at random points, it may be very hard to reset the cooldowns on time. *All three skills must be used in 6 seconds from the moment Leap hits the Elite; however, if the Elite lives long enough, even a broken combo can be repeated. *Combo skills must be used in the specified order, or it will be credited. *Avoid leading Elites into active Earthquake and Avalanche areas, or they will likely die before combo streak. *It is possible to perform combo on more than one Elite at a time. *A buff icon will appear to track the number of foes Frozen and killed, as well as 1-minute duration of the streak. *1-minute killing streak requires 1 or more Freeze and 1 or more kill in no more than 10 seconds from the last Freeze and kill respectively. The Freeze and killing blow do not need to be inflicted on the same foe. *Due to the Freeze requirement, Chilling Earth and/or Glacier runes for Earthquake and/or Avalanche are mandatory. *Due to Imps running away from the character, it is easy to lose them, which, coupled with the Elite combo cooldowns, makes it very hard to beat the 4:27 timer. *Sprint may supplement Leap for mobility, but as a Fury spender, it is a very poor choice. *Lut Socks are both helpful and harmful; they boost mobility and damage, but make cooldown management harder. *Blade of the Tribes can be used for extra Earthquake casts on non-Elite foes. Legacy of Raekor *Objective 1: Hit 15 enemies with a single Furious Charge (6 times) **Difficulty: Average *Objective 2: Hit different enemies with a 1500% bonus Fury spender skill 15 times **Difficulty: Easy Tips: *Due to length of the Charge being determined by the cursor's location, one will need to move mouse as far as possible to hit more foes. *Kiting enemies to band them together, preferably 2-3 groups at once, then running away to make them form a line, is the easiest way to score 15 hits at once. *The hits of empowered Fury spender after 5 casts of Furious Charge do not need to be delivered at once; it just requires 15 total enemies (different ones) to be hit with 5 stacks of the buff. *Remember that each damaging cast of the Charge only grants one stack, regardless of how many foes it hits. *The only thing that can go wrong (aside from time limit) is running out of monsters: hitting too many foes with each Charge once the first objective is reached will make the second objective harder to achieve. * s spawned by Harvesters upon death do not count towards the Mastery kill count, and do not need to be killed. *Avoid spending Charge stacks when less than 5 is available. Wrath of the Wastes *Objective 1: Rend 10 different enemies at once (5 times) **Difficulty: Hard (Normal), Easy (Cheat) *Objective 2: Do not take Physical damage for the duration of the dungeon **Difficulty: Hard (Normal), Average (Cheat) Tips: *While both objectives are relatively easy by themselves, it is challenging to complete them simultaneously (as being surrounded by 10+ foes makes the character vulnerable to melee attack). *Taking the Defensive skill Ground Stomp with Wrenching Smash rune will allow the Barbarian to both pull the foes closer to them AND Stun them long enough to cast Rend and get away before the foes recover. *For even easier grasp of Rend, one can take the Ravage rune that augments the Rend radius (+50%). *Only the actual cast of Rend will suffice for the first objective; Bloodbath does not count. *Physical damage does include the pendulum traps (however, bypassing them is relatively easy, especially with Furious Charge). *To make moving around the map easier, Bul-Kathos's Oath is recommended. *Moving around the foes without approaching them is advised; let Dust Devils do damage instead of the itself. *Enemies in the dungeon have no ranged attacks, except for Plagued affix of Wrath Dealers. *In-Geom can be used to boost the mobility even further; endless Furious Charge and Ground Stomp for a short time after killing a Wrath Dealer. Crusader Armor of Akkhan *Objective 1: Use Condemn on 10 different enemies simultaneously (12 times) **Difficulty: Insane *Objective 2: Kill 100 enemies while imbued with Akarat's Champion **Difficulty: Insane Tips: *Frydehr's Wrath or In-Geom is mandatory in this dungeon, as it allows ignoring the cooldown of Condemn. *Vacuum rune of Condemn can be used to pull more enemies to its blast area. Alternatively, Unleashed rune grants more control over the spell detonation. *Blade of Prophecy secondary blasts do not allow hitting more foes with a single blast; instead, additional blasts will have their own enemy hit counter. This item is not only useless, but actually harmful (see below). *Same enemy can be hit more than once for the first objective; it only requires that a particular cast hits 10+ enemies, not that each cast hits 10 enemies that were never hit before. However, there is a small waiting period before the enemy can be "re-used". *Fortunately, Morlu Legionnaires can be put to their ash state, then hit again. *Guardian of Akkhan Illusionist copies do count as enemy hits for the first objective. *The main reason first objective is hard is due to limited amount of foes on the map; nearly every enemy must be killed by Condemn under Akarat's Champion for the two objectives to be completed on time. *The map is quite large, so Steed Charge is mandatory. *It is advised to Condemn foes 12 times first, then return and run all over the map again killing foes (the map is P-shaped). Enemies that are alone in the area can be killed outright, as grouping them for Condemn is time-inefficient. *The first objective will leave foes alive if Condemn is used when outside Akarat's Champion. However, this is a risky method. Crusader Roland's Legacy *Objective 1: Hit 12 different enemies with a single Sweep Attack (7 times) **Difficulty: Hard *Objective 2: Spend 300 Wrath within 10 seconds (5 times) **Difficulty: Insane (Normal), Hard (Cheat) Tips: *The map is rather large, so Steed Charge is mandatory. *Due to high number of foes, the timer is very strict; over 500 enemies must be killed in less than 4.5 minutes. *To maximize the efficiency of Wrath spending, the easiest way is to use Golden Flense coupled with Akarat's Champion, which should give enough Wrath to expend quickly. *Wrath expending attacks do not have to hit anything, so casting Sweep Attack in the air works as well. *A buff icon shows up to display the amount of Wrath spent in the last 10 seconds. *Wrath counter resets when the 300 / 10 requirement is achieved. *The main difficulty is to catch (or not skip) a single , which generally flee from the player. However, Wreath of Lightning or similar item can hit them to display the Life bars for easier tracking. Category:Set Dungeon